


The Vampire Curse

by TheDevil_CaptainLiv



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_CaptainLiv/pseuds/TheDevil_CaptainLiv
Summary: Luka holds a deadly secret that could endanger the whole crew. Will she end up killing them to become a true vampire or will she turn them into vampires or will she just tell them and convince them to help her find a cure. But what if she makes her first kill before then. if she does she has no hope of being cured. Who knows what she'll do?





	1. Insanity

Well, Luka has always looked suspicious since that 'accident'. (The one where she got the bite but it was not any old byte. She was not bitten by a normal bean or animal.) Now because of that, she has always been tormented since that 'accident'. Luka just said it was rape but even if she was raped she didn't have much chance of becoming pregnant, anyhow. She couldn't get pregnant anyway because she was on birth control medication. But she made it look like she was raped and abused with cut and bruises on her body but that was just her starting to transform into what she is now which is a vampire. She also when crazy because of it, a lot of people started calling her a mental physio because of it and they never understand what was wrong with her. (The crew didn't take much notice but they knew something was up with her.) Luka became very secretive about being a vampire, she uses foundation and a tonne of makeup to cover up the scars when she got bitten. And yes she wore makeup before any of this happened, but now she would always wear it or she would have something to cover her neck from people including her best friends. From time to time Luka would go extremely anti-social, she is now mega self-conscious and not just because the is a vampire because she has anxiety. To prevent anyone knowing about being a vampire she wears fake teeth as well as the makeup. No one has noticed yet but what if they did? How would the crew react? 

No one really believes in vampires anyway if anyone knows she would be all over the news and quite possibly killed, she would be used as a test subject. I don't really want to imagine what it would be like if it did happen, well not just yet anyway. It probably would be like hell for Luka. It would make her go insane or if not that at least one the edge and another reason to be self-conscious. I can't think of how many panic attacks she must have had as a vampire, day to day. It could also affect the rest of the Gokaigers in various different ways like the policies, detectives and people will be questioning them. They could lose trust in each other and separate, or the people could lose trust in them just because of something so simple.

But from Friday 13th of October, super strange things began to happen. Things like people going missing. And suicide rate rising dramatically but what if I told you only a hand full of people committed suicide. This was to cover the police, Government and business and they used murders to cover them. They probably did this to limit the paperwork, long hours in cringy courts and getting sued. somehow?! But if they said that vampires were real they would be called crazy and god knows what could have happened if they spoke the truth. Luka became a vampire for just over 18 months, she had never really had an urge for blood. but she coped as a vampire with a load of little tricks but her biggest trick was to conceal it and medication. she may have medication to stop the urge for blood but that doesn't mean it totally stops her. The medication she takes is a bit like ADHD medication but it has different side effects but she also has to inject concentrated blood a bit like someone with diabetes would, with insulin (If she never took the blood she would grow weak then eventually died). She also wears contact lenses which act like sunglasses but she ALWAYS has a pair of sunglasses on hand no matter what the occasion, even if it is a dark and miserable day or she is going out at night. Also not long after she got bitten she made a necklace but not any old necklace. oh, no! it has magical powers! And No ordinary powers! It is one of its kind. It had been know after she made it other vampires have been trying to steal it and recreate it. And making fake copies. It can be bonded with the person who wears it can make them extremely evil and have more of an ego for blood. Or can stop evil taking over and it can also stop egos like for blood but what it can't do is make you a different person and edit your looks. it stops what the soul truly doesn't want to happen with Luka she wants to protect people, the universe, her friends. Also, she doesn't want people to suffer because of the mental, hard and unpredictable childhood she had it had made the more caring and slightly a tomboy also she wasn't a big fan of blood. 

Luka started making this necklace just after she became a vampire The necklace contained a gem, but this gem was an unusual gem, Luka had never heard of it or seen it before for that matter when she had found it. Nor had the rest of the crew but none of them really know much abut gems anyway. The gem its self-was four mixed in a marble effect (colours was red, blue, black and white). There was more red, blue and black then white but if you looked closely you could see millions of shade of each colour. After handling that pacific gem, Luka noticed some changes she wasn't having to fight with her mind as much as usual. In fact very rarely now but she was still very self-conscious on how she looked. Not long after did Luka decide to make the gem part of a necklace, so she did and it had somehow made a huge difference to her life. She soldiered in into a chunk of rose gold metal, around the gem she stuck clear diamond-like objects, she had little coins with the Gokaigers logo one from one of the other necklaces she had made and put them either side to the gem. That magical gem was in the middle of all the metal. After Luka had finished making the necklace she wore it all the time, no one asked why or judged her for it. Some people thought she wore it because of fashion. After all, she can wear whatever she wants it's her life, not theirs. Luka is trying to find a cure without the crew finding out (that's if there is a cure) also she couldn't afford the crew accidentally getting turned to vampires because of a stupid mistake, she may make.

Luka became even more terrified because the exacted vampire (with a group of other vampires) that turned her into a foul vampire was now going around the streets and killing people expertly a night. It confused her why he turned her into a vampire and not just killed her on the spot. He probably wants her to join him with his little group of dicks and to turn others into blood sucking vampires. the one who bit her also seemed like the head vampire but what if he's not they'll have a harder time defeating the vampires and finding the head Vampire. But the catch is that Luka is a vampire but she isn't a true vampire not yet not until she makes her first kill. This means she can still be saved and turned back to normal. Luka can still turn people into vampires, without being a true evil vampire that's if she wanted to. But every day grows harder for Luka meaning that she is finding it harder conceal being a vampire. What would happen if she accidentally turns one of the crew into vampires or kills on by accident?


	2. Everything Falls Apart

Last night Luka kind of lost it, she just lost control of herself. She had been acting ever so strange since last week, she was acting like someone would if they were dying or growing week. Even know she had specially made medication that no one else knew about(less than a hand full of people knew about it) but it still meant that she would grow week after time, there will be a point where she won't need it because it would stop working. She could quite possibly go killing at some point but she is convinced to keep it a secret so she goes out at night when all the crew apart from her are in a heavy sleep, Marvelous is the heaviest sleeper of them all and it takes him seconds to get to sleep. But Doc and Gai are seriously light sleepers so Luka has to be extremely careful when she sneaks out.

When Luka goes out at night she goes around sucks blood from people in the prison or people who are utterly mean, nasty and total trouble. She may go around sucking people's blood but she has not killed anyone yet, Not just yet anyway. 

But on one dark night when everybody was thought to be a fast asleep, dead to the world but not everyone was asleep. Where they. Luka did sneak out without anyone seeing her but this time she went out slightly earlier than usually. She went out earlier because her urge for blood was getting stronger she needed to drink more blood, she normally can cope with her urges. It is only a matter of time before something terrible will happen, she's going mega out of control. The question is will she kill or bite someone or will she drink blood from animals instead. Doc woke up because of Luka shutting the door (he is a light sleeper anyway) so he goes and gets his green jacket, coat and of black shoes (because he wanted to know what was going on with Luka), on that, he had scuffed up a bit. Doc only wanted to follow her because he knew something was up but didn't know what. Doc also didn't want to be seen by Luka not just yet anyway. Doc followed her down to the prison at this point Doc was wondering why she would be down her at this time. Who knows what lies here, well we do know that criminals are in this are and in the rotten prison then next to the prison, there is a mental asylum. Doc rarely goes down here because it is too unpredictable for him also he is quite a sacredly cat, you have pickpockets, people from the prison and not forgetting the mental people from the mental asylum. Luka didn't know Doc was following her. replied+ Why she was going down there all on her own first, alone in the dark of night?! 

The next night, Doc Waited for everyone but Luka to go as sleep so Doc kept doing this night after night. Until on the eight night of doing it, he saw a man he faintly recognised. The man Doc saw was a middle-aged man wearing a black jacket with the number sixty-eight on the back in red. The number alone was enough to freak Doc out because of it synonymous with bad luck. It's considered unlucky to Doc and a couple if others. But the next night he saw Luka do something unimaginable, something as if it was fiction he had never seen was she was doing was unreal. This makes Doc shake in deadly fear.  
When Doc tried to go down the next night but he figured that Luka knew that someone she knew was following her. So she looked the door behind her and took the keys, all they keys. She knew it was one of the crew members (but how you'll find out). Then Doc thought what he was going to do now he could go earlier but will she do what do what she did to those people in the street and prison.

Then the night after Doc leaves earlier than usual saying that he needed to get stuff from the shop so he made sure he did buy stuff otherwise the others would a suspicion. It was just another excuse. But now Luka knows for sure who is following her well that's if she has worked it out yet.

Luka had surely worked it out and she was stressed as fuck so.... She is bound to know, isn't she? Well, Doc was about to find out. The hard way... You can't put much past her.

So Luka was already starting to get suspicious about Doc or someone following her but the next night Doc trapped her in the Galleon and Luka went extremely mental because of her thirst for blood got stronger by the minute. Luka couldn't escape now, she was trapped on board with the crew which she didn't want to drink their blood at heart. But will she?! 

It is now quarter to 3 in the morning. She was struggling more the then ever but she smelt fresh blood with made weaker and more desperate for fresh red blood. This made the rest of the crew become extremely vulnerable. all of a sudden Luka heard banging from one of the rooms, which scared the fuck out of her. Luka ignored it for a second but she know it was only a matter of time till she either dies or sucks one's blood, she also did want either one to happen both would be absolutely terrible.  
Luka looked from where the noise had come from it was Doc' room. He had knocked his alarm clock on the floor because he moves quite a bit in his sleep. Luka only knows this because she looked in his room as he was walking zombie-like heading towards the kitchen. Luka was asking him "Why did you lock the door, why were you following me?" But he didn't answer. Not one word. By now Doc was already in the kitchen. The place where he spent most of his time. Picked up one of the butcher's knives with a shiny silver razor sharp blade. He looks as if he was going to kill someone, by now Luka started to shake uncontrollably. She was anxious about if Doc his crew mate know her secret. Her weakness. Doc started bashing the table vigorously which had carrots and broccoli and a couple of potatoes scattered on the large dark grey metal table. Luka started worrying about Doc because she didn't want it to go wrong both ways. she didn't want her urges to take the toll and get the better of her but also she didn't want Doc to cut his self with that stupid knife or even worse kill his self in his sleep, which could trigger her. 

So Luka grabs the knife out of his bony hand just after he had cut his self with that razor sharp butcher knife. The blood started rushing out, it seemed like it would never stop bleeding bright red blood. This made Luka start going even crazier that before it was like having a panic attack but to just got stronger and stronger so Luka fights ever harder than before. All of this noise had bound wake most of the crew up. Luka tried to stop the bleeding from his hand but before long she had put a bandage on Doc' hand.

Suddenly Luka' urge for blood got to the breaking point. She was thirsty for blood. momentarily after he had started to walk away she bounced back and was starting to suck Doc' blood. This woke up and said "am I fucking dreaming or is this the cruel reality? Everyone is paper in this world made of paper?" Luka wondered what the hell he was saying so she backed away and had realised what she had done to her crewmate Doc, Don Dogoier. Luka sudden said, "Oh, the karma is coming for me!" She said in despair. Then Doc went on "everything we feel is tempory, everything is tempory."Doc was scarier than ever, now one had sensed him this freaked-out, terrified to move. But just then Doc fainted from the tragic blood loss on spur of moment he hit the ground banging his head on the table as he went down, he fell down in second faster than light. without warning, Luka picked up a knife. Held it to her chest and said: "this is the end! I'm ending it there is no point of living!" But she didn't realise that she and Doc had woke Ahim and Gai up.

Ahim had heard what she had said so she hesitated ran into the kitchen first seeing Doc on the floor with blood all over the kitchen, Doc' neck and his hand where blood starting to leak from the bandage he was wearing to stop him losing even more blood.  Ahim kicked the knife out of Luka' hand forcefully then Ahim called for Gai to come and help.

Gai rushed swiftly to the kitchen Ahim told him "you need to go and wake Marvelous and Joe up know! No questions! Just do it! I'll answer your questions later! Wake the boys up and tell them it is urgent! seriously urgent! Drag them out of bed if you have to do whatever to get their lazy asses out of bed even know in is early hours of the morning. But still!" 

Whilst Gai was getting Marvelous and Joe, the transformation had started to begin. First, Doc grew paler than snow white. paler than ever. Doc was going in and out of continuous now saying random stuff that made no sense to the rest of the crew Ahim will ask the rest on the crew when they fucking wake up. "Say, you're me and I'm you and they all watch the things we do. And like a smack of spite, they threw me down the stairs. Haven't felt like this in years.

The great magnet of malicious magnanimous refuse  
Let me go and plunge me into the dead spot again That's where you go when there's no one else around. It's just you and there was never anyone, to begin with now was there?"  Everyone had frozen in the kitchen in shock as if a meteoroid at just struck the earth and had past the galleon. Then the whole room started to smell of onions coming from Doc. Had he farted onions or something? Why would he just suddenly start smelling of onions and he doesn't even like onions expressly red onions?

Before long Marvelous, Joe and came into the kitchen to see what was going on. Marvelous and Joe was both half asleep, they both looked zombified and pissed off because they had got woken up. "What is going on here? What's the emergency?" Joe asked Gai, Ahim and Luka. They didn't notice Doc on the floor until they looked down. Luka didn't answer. she is filled with guilt about Doc and what she had done. Gai Said "Vampires!" In a dark cold voice then Marvelous answered with "Vampires aren't real!". Both Marvelous and Joe froze in shock when they saw Doc' teeth grow and turn into vampire teeth. No spoke. Everything when silent. So silent you could hear the birds and the wind very clearly. Suddenly Doc broke the silence with "I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight. My muscles feel like a melee, My body's curled in a U-shape. I put on my best, but I'm still afraid." then Joe said without hesitation "this may sound stupid that, sounds like Doc' giving us clues Gai, Ahim get your notebooks right this instant. Go get hem!" soon after Marvelous said, "and Gai keep an eye on Doc. Will you?" "Eye, eye Captain Marvelous" Gai replied to Marvelous. So Ahim and Gai go fetch their notebooks and write everything Doc' saying that could be a clue to find out what is wrong with him.

Suddenly Doc starts to shake uncontrollably, no one really knows what to do apart from Doc but he hit his head and has gotten his self-bitten by a vampire but the rest of the crew don't know how he became a vampire or had bitten him.  The Question is will Luka own up is there a cure for both of them. Will either of them strike and kill or turn someone?!

Doc was still screaming in pain and saying random stuff he was also still changing. "What am I supposed to hide now? What am I supposed to do? Did you really think I wouldn't see this through? I'm ready to die in obscurity. Cause I'm so tired that I got to go. Where am I supposed to hide now? What am I supposed to do? You still don't think I'm gonna see this through" Doc kept repeating no of it made any sense to the rest of the crew.


	3. The Unpredictable Happens

When Doc was unconscious Joe and Marvelous carried him to bed (Marvelous had his arms and Joe had his feet), with Gai shortly following behind them with his notebook. Ten minutes lying down and Doc started saying weird stuff again and Gai writes the whole thing down.  "It's strange what desire will make foolish people do." And Doc keeps going he's never been like this ever. "Oh, this is what it's coming to.Another Waterloo. You wanna put me underground, 'Cause I'm overused, Giving up as you're pulling me down, I will make you come unglued. You can cover me in subtleties What an effigy, I can fake it 'cause you'll never be the real to me, I'm innocent, I know I'm near the end, But if I can't understand I will never win. Am I alive or dead? Am I still breathing?" Gai answered with "obviously you are, you're talking so your breathing." All of a sudden Doc opened is eye and his eyes had changed colour. They were bright. Red! Gai instantly ran out the room the room screaming for help. He surely made a show of his self. It seemed as if Doc was brain wasted.

The rest of the crew came in to have a look but his eyes weren't open and Doc looked fine apart from his head injury, cut to the hand and the to massive vampire teeth. "Ahim knock some bloody sense into that boy's head." Marvelous demanded Ahim so she got her books and whacked them twice around his head. second time for luck. The whole crew laughed at him apart from Luka because she knew it was probably true. "But it's true!" Gai kept moaning. Luka panicked and said, "It's one of the side effects of turning into a vampire!" Joe snapped back with "How do you know this?!" "I may know a little bit about vampires." Then she mumbled, "Because I am a fucking vampire, you fools..." Then Luka just turned around and left without warning. She when out the deck of the ship. Then after she went and checked on Doc, by then he was in his final stages of transforming. He kept having episodes where he would shake for a couple of minutes. The only thing Luka could do was leave him. Even know she didn't want to, she got Gai to watch him for the time being.

Doc came out with some strange things, they kept getting stranger. "Don't be so distracted I can tell you where the story ends. New sins and old abuses no one wins again. This is my chance this is my curse we all know it'll only get worse. My hell is a terrible case but I'll give you all hell first'." Then Doc went on "...Your next someone's coming for you!"

When Doc said this Ahim over hired him so Ahim went to reassure him. "I'm gonna die!" Gai streamed. "No, you aren't!" Ahim replied them she started to kiss Gai. It was much more than a kiss.

Soon after, both of them went down to Ahim' room. Seconds of being in there Gai started to strip Ahim. First by unzipping her pink frilly dress. So she was just in there bra and knickers then she started to strip Gai. First, she took his jacket off him and throw it by the door. Then she took his ice white t-shirt of him and throw it near the jacket as well. Then she whipped his trousers off him then sat him down. She put her head between his legs, lips touching his penis. then she clenched her hands and took his boxers off him. Then Gai and  Ahim stud up and pulled Ahim' knickers down and he throws them down on the floor. They both started hugging and kissing again. Gai slowly unclipped Ahim' bra and took it off.

They both started fucking each other. And having their 'fun' time. Gai lied Ahim down and he put his head between Ahim' breasts and started to kiss them and touch her up.  Then Gai started having his time on the bottom. Ahim sat on top of him. Gai erected his dick without a condom on. You know what that means. They went on for hours doing it.

All of a sudden, a bat came into the room with them both being fully naked.

And then the bat transformed into a fully grown man. both Gai and Ahim hurried to get some clothes on. Suddenly he grabbed Ahim and pushed her into a corner. Gai tried to get her but This guy was too strong for him. He had jet black long hair and pale white skin. He wore a black cloak which was red on the inside, under the cloak he wore a dark navy almost black looking waistcoat thing, black steel toe capped style shoe. He also wore a satanic skull t-shirt which said "DEATH" in bold letters. Even the look of the t-shirt freaked the two out, Ahim even more. Gai couldn't do anything but watch. 

"I am Kurt Remī. The Bloodsucker. Blood Moon." Then he when on " I make it rain blood. Oh, how much I love blood." Kurt said moving Ahim' hair from her neck. He when to kiss her but just in the nick of time Marvelos and Joe came running in. Soon as they were in Ahim' room Kurt jumped out of the bright pink window. And had taken Ahim somewhere god knows where.

Gai when tremendously agitated and worried because Ahim was missing. "She's gone!" Gai started crying none stop even in his sleep. He didn't really sleep anyway since she was taken. Suddenly Gai said "that all hope is gone. My senpai is gone... It's the end of the world! Without her" Gai was constantly moaning about her. 

The rest of the crew wanted to find her but they didn't know where to start. They didn't want to lose precious time, they also didn't want to leave Doc on his own. "We will start searching for Ahim tomorrow" Marvelous went on " we will also see if there is a cure for Doc and Luka."


	4. Next In Line

All of a sudden noise started coming from Doc's and Gai' room. Only Doc was in there. It sounded as if someone was getting murdered or being tortured. Could someone be controlling Doc's mind? Who knows?

Gai decided that he should check on him so he clenched the door with his hand, whilst he was shaking to death with fear. At heart, Gai didn't want to go in because he didn't know what else lied behind that door apart for Doc. It sounded as if Doc was tearing his self apart. 

Gai walked in and saw that Doc was covered in his own red blood. "What the fuck?!" Gai screamed wanting to run but he was paralysed for a moment. Then when in slowly wanting to back away. Then Gai muttered to his self. "First Ahim goes missing then I find Doc covered in his own fucking blood. What the fucking hell what happened here?!" Gai screamed like there was no tomorrow. Gai almost fainted at the sight of gory blood.

Gai soon jumped in his bed and went under his stripe silver covers then cried his self to sleep, bleeding tears. Gai slept for a while even know Doc was making some extraordinary strange noises. Some of the noises he made, made his ears bleed.  
Then Gai rolled over and fell out of bed. His pillow case was absolutely soaked so was his face. He was absolutely worried about Ahim.  "It was outrageous for that guy called Kurt just to take Ahim For no bloody reason what so ever." Gai thought to his self. Gai' his head hit the floor as he fell to the ground. before long he was having a heavy nose bleed.

So Gai went to get some tissue from the toilet. Then he went into Ahim' room crying extremely bad now. He was grieving about Ahim. She could have been killed or raped by that dick head who took her. "What if she is dead! What if she's being killed!" Gai said whilst whining.

When his nosebleed had stopped, he lied his head on Ahim' bed, he cried about Ahim not being there with him. "Wish you were here, Ahim! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU! MORE THAT EVER!!" Gai screamed gradually getting louder. Suddenly everything started to look abnormal, Gai was also getting dizzy. Vertigo starting to get worse and worse. His brain was going absolutely crazy, well that's what he thought. Then he blanked out and fell asleep with his head on Ahim' bed.

Some strange animal like noises started coming from  Doc' room again. No one woke up apart from the one making the noises. The one who was making the noises was Doc. All of the sudden there was footsteps coming from the hallway. The footsteps were coming closer to Ahim' room where Gai was. where he had fallen asleep and had blacked out. They came closer and closer and suddenly the one who was making the foot steps were at the door.

Gai suddenly woke up because of some scraping their long, tough nails against the walls and the door to Ahim' room. Gai was behind the pastel pink door and slowly started to open the door. Doc was there at the time Doc snapped awake from sleepwalking but he still wasn't in fully in his mind. Doc' unconscious mind wanted to hide under the bed but he didn't want to be a coward this time. So he picked his self up and sat on the bed.

The first thing Doc saw clearly when he walked in was Ahim' digital clock which was obviously pink. Doc was baffled because of the changes. When Doc looked at the clock it said 4:44 and then it said 6:66 not long after but then it started to flash the number 68, which is one of Doc' most dreaded numbers. Doc almost fainted of shock. There is a reason why Doc hates the number 68 so much. Just seeing the number made him rage with anger. Doc walked roaming towards Gai and sat next to him on the ex-princesses bed. Doc didn't look superstitious one bit but it soon changed, as Doc' thirst for blood got stronger and unbearable. Doc grabbed Gai' head he looked as if Doc was going to proper snog him but Doc had other plans for Gai. without warning, Doc threw Gai down on the bed, pinning him down. Doc ripped Gai' scarf from around his neck, he ripped it quite literally. Blood came out from where Doc had viciously ripped Gai' scarf off. The redness and irritation of Gai' scratches made Doc even more thirsty for fresh red blood. Doc suddenly started to lick Gai' blood from his bony neck. Gai was like. "What the fuck man! what the hell are you doing?! You physio bastard!" Gai couldn't break free from Doc pinning him down to the bed and they looked like they were going to fuck each other or Doc was going to fuck Gai.

As Doc was licking Gai' blood out of nowhere Doc aggressively bit Gai' neck, the bite was bloody brutal. What has gotten into Doc? It seemed as if Doc was going to kill him. It looked as if Doc wasn't going to remove his razor sharp vampire teeth from Gai anytime soon. Gai started to scream in discomfort, the more Gai wandering the more the pain only got tremendously worse. Gai began to cry because he may never see Ahim again. Everything suddenly got too much for Gai to handle. Gai just wanted the pain to go away.

Luka heard the noises coming from Ahim' bedroom and immediately burst in, without giving a damn or thinking about what may have been happening inside of there. As soon as Luka saw Doc mounted on top of Gai's dick but they weren't fucking each other oh no they were not. They were not naked either but Doc was sucking Gai' blood. If Doc keeps going he will kill Gai and Doc would not have a chance to return to his natural state, none vampire form. Luka instantly separated the boys from each other. Doc being all hyped up tried to reach Gai again but he failed, foolishly. All because Luka had him tightly restrained whilst Gai was in shock he was also in Still in pain. Gai started shaking it looked like he was going to pass out so Luka shrieked for help and yelled for Marvelous and Joe to come and help her. Then Luka said. "Stop whining!" To Gai then in reply Gai answered with. "I can't help it! It hurts! Badly!It hurts to breathe! Everything hurts!" " Gai cried then passed out. "You're an absolute baby aren't you Gai!" Luka said moments before he passed out, fell off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, with his head just missing the fluffy pink rug on the floor.

Both Marvelous and Joe came intruding in as if they owned the damn place. (Well technically they did Marvelous was the captain and Joe was the first mate.) "What the hell took you so long?!" Luka howled at the two boys "Fucking slow dickheads. Stop bloody acting like fucking grannies." Luka muttered to herself. Luka was exceptionally tempted to lecture them but she didn't want to be like one of those asshole teachers. Who would lecture the living day lights out of you and make you wanna to commit suicide in most cases?

"Why did you want us?" Joe said whilst he was trembling with fear. "Baka!" Luka screamed out of the blue. "Are you two stupid or something." Luka was extra snappy this time because it was that time of the month for her and she had been known to lose her mind when it was that time, she has also been known to be unpredictable when it was that time of the month for her. Luka' habits get throw the roof and crazy each month for about five long daunting dark days. "Gai has been bitten!" Luka said in dismay. "What bitten by Navi..." Marvelous said. "No by a vampire..." Luka said while questioning herself on what to say to Marvelous and Joe. "So you telling me that you did it or is there something that we don't know about," Marvelous questioned Luka. I'll explain everything if we can get Doc away from Gai. "Ok then!" Marvelous and Joe said at the same time.

Marvelous and Joe took Doc to his room which was green and many shades of green within his room, nearly everything was green. Marvelous being on the right side of Doc and Joe being on the opposite side. While Marvelous and Joe was taking Doc back to his room Luka when to check if Gai was ok and checking how serious Doc' bite was. Now Gai was slowly starting to regain consciouses. Gai started to touch is four head to feel for blood but he hadn't cut his head. Suddenly he felt a large red lump on his head and then quickly flinched and removed his shaky hand away.

Luka took Gai' scarf that Doc had ripped of Gai and she pressed it on Gai' neck to stop the excess blood from pouring out.(It was the only thing she had to stop the blood or Gai would have bled to death.) Soon after Luka placed the scarf on Gai' neck, Gai took over and applied pressure to his wound. It took quite a while for the blood that was gushing out to stop but by the time it did stop Gai' neck had a massive patch of partly dry blood around his wound. Luka found Gai' wound hard to look at as time went on because the irritation grow. Gai instinctively kept rubbing it but suddenly Gai lost all feeling in his poor wounded neck.

A while after the incident Marvelous came wandering in and said: "What has happened to Gai he looks like an albino?!" Gai' wanted to scream in bloody pain but he didn't want to look even more of a baby in front of his captain but suddenly he let out a massive growl. his teeth were growing extremely rapidly, they were covered in fresh blood as they were coming through. By now Gai looked like a little baby on the floor. Gai just kept going on about the pain he was in. Even know Gai is in his early twenties he can not help not acting his age. he sometimes acts like a child and when he is bloody embarrassing.

Luka and Marvelous went out the room to speak about what had happened. Closing the door behind them leaving Gai all alone in his girlfriend's room whilst transforming. It was too dangerous to let Gai out the room at the moment but they are going to move him as soon as possible after the transforming has finished. there were now red patched of blood dotted around Ahim' room.

"We are going to separate Marvelous and Joe from Me, Gai, Doc and possibly Ahim until we find a cure for all this shit. Before anything even more terrible happens. Me, Doc and Gai will sneak out tonight. I don't care if they don't want to do it will force them or they're dead meat. We need to find Ahim tonight. If we wait any longer it will be too late." Luka thought to her self.

After Luka and Marvelous had finished talking, Marvelous buggered off to bed but before he buggered off to bed he talked to Joe. Marvelous advised that he should stay in in his room since it was the biggest because of recent events. Joe agreed because he knew something was going on. They grabbed Joe' mattress, quilt and pillows all being blue. They dragged the double mattress over to one side of Marvelous' red king sized bed. Joe is quite confused about all this but he knows it is for his own good. His captain his rarely wrong.

"Marvelous why do I need to move rooms all of a sudden?" Joe questioned Marvelous whilst moving his old double mattress in Marvelous' room. "We can't afford to be turned into vampires. If we did it would be the end... The end of us. The end of our crew and there would be nothing but hate. " Mavelous answered Joe. "You're joking, right?" Joe said very unsurely. He couldn't tell if his captain was joking or not. "NO!! I'm being absolutely serious! Now Joe was starting to get terrified because of what may and could happen. Joe started to get vastly terrified. All the fear started to over whelm Joe and probably Marvelous but he didn't show it, He rarely shows it.

Both of them slept in Marvelous' room that night, just to be safe. They locked the doors and windows and every other place that they could lock. Navi had hidden inside Marvelous' room to annoy the hell out of him but poor old Navi didn't know they were going to be in there, no one knew exactly. Now they both were barricaded in his large bed room. Oh, Marvelous was going to Have so much 'fun' with Navi. They took a huge amount of food to last them for how ever long they were going to stay in there. They pretty much emptied the cupboards. They didn't need to worry about going out of Marvelous' room to go the toilet since his room had an on suite in.


	5. Devil's Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous and Joe start looking for a cure whilst trying not to get them self's turned into vampires.

Marvelous and Joe stayed in Marvelous' room for 3 whole days but after about 18 hours, everything fell silent. It was silent for hours and hours all that could be heard was the vigorous wind and Marvelous and Navie fighting 24/7. The desperation grew to see if the rest of the crew were still out there or if they were out sucking blood. Joe wanted to venture out and check if they were gone, but if he did he could possibly get turned into an extremely pale blood-sucking vampire like the rest then Marvelous would be the only one left. And there is also a possibility that both Marvelous and Joe could get turned.

One thing that Joe and Marvelous didn't know was that Luka, Doc and Gai had escaped and they were nowhere to be seen. Marvelous forced Joe to wait another hour before wandering out of Marvelous' room. Both Marvelous and Joe knew that they had to find a cure to stop it spreading but they also had to wait to see if the coast was clear. But before they could go out the needed a plan which would be hard and take a while for them to plan since there is only just the two of them planning. They decided if the coast was clear and the rest of the crew had left they would go looking for a cure they wanted all this shit to be over as so as possible. One thing they knew for sure that it wasn't going to be easy.

An hour and a half later... Joe had suddenly burst out of Marvelous' room and screamed. "When will all this end!" It was official that Joe had lost it and Marvelous was starting to lost it. Marvelous when chasing after him even know there could have been a vampire waiting to suck his blood. Marvelous screamed. "Pull your self together man!" Then Marvelous continued. "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. but you can't let them win this time. Keep your self together. Control it!" Joe froze and never said a word for a while after. Both Marvelous and Joe decided to check if Luka, Doc and Gai were still lurking here. Waiting for movement so they could suck Joe' and Marvelous' fresh red blood. 

"We need to start searching for a cure now! We don't want to be the only ones left, do we?!" Joe broke down again. "let's just go looking for a cure and sort the rest of the guys out later." Marvelous suggested he had a sight plain of what he was going to do in his head. "But...." Joe moaned in despair

"Joe, we need to go and speak to Devil and Rose!" (FYI; Devil isn't her real name.) Marvelous told Joe. "What so you can admit to your crush, Rose that you love her more than anything! Whilst people are getting turned into vampires!" Joe said to annoy the shit out of Marvelous then Joe continued. "Watashitachi wa mina, anata ga kanojo o aishite iru koto o shirimasu." "Shut up!!" Marvelous moaned at Joe but Marvelous did love her but today probably wasn't the day to admit it to her. 

He wanted to have a look at some of their Vampire books most of them they translated from multiple languages such as Latin, Japenese and German. surely they had one with a cure in also they have had more experiences and Knowlege with vampires then Marvelous and Joe had.

When they had arrived at Devil's Rose HQ which was a jet black and red ship with specks of gold. It also had "Devil's Rose in big bold white letters, that laid against the jet black. The ship looked like a modern version of the HMS Victoria but it feels double the size of the HMS Victoria. Their ship could shrink down to whatever size you wished it could also become any size, what so ever. It's freaked the whole of the Gokaigers out first they saw it change size. One thing that is extremely fascinating is that it can fly, it can drive on land and what any old ship does, it can sail on the monstrous sea (maybe not every ship but still).

They also had smaller vehicles that lived inside the HQ and some were nano-technology. Vehicles like planes included jets, cars and smaller boats. Rose had her own section of motorbikes that only she would use, Devil never dared to use them because Rose probably would end up killing her but even if Rose did let her she wouldn't do it anyway. Devil had a load of canoes, kayaks, piccolos (sailboats) and planes, and boats/vehicles, in general, to keep her busy. The devil would often let rose use the boats but rarely the plane, she wouldn't be able to bare if it was crashed expertly the custom models and the RAF models. All the other vehicles they shared apart from a red and gold car that Rose had a custom built.

Marvelous and Joe arrived at Devils-Rose HQ at forty-five minutes past five in the afternoon. They walked onto the giant ship which they had quite a big chance of getting lost on the beast of a ship like that. They found a front red door which said Devils-Rose in bold black letters against a golden metal plack. on the right, there was a shiny gold bell once the boys noticed it after looking at the door for a while they pressed it. Then they waited for someone to hear it they heard a faint voice say "Go away!" Marvelous instantly recognised that voice it was rose she obviously wasn't in the mood but they rang the bell again. Soon after ringing it some came to the door. 

It was Devil, who was a tall, skinny, dark blue-eyed girl with long strawberry blonde hair and her skin was white as a ghost. Her black glasses made her eyes seem even darker then they were which she doesn't always where. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, over the t-shirt she wore a black hoodie with a pirate ship on the back which slightly resembled their HQ and had Devil written on the back. She was also wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her black Converse that she lives in.

"Ignore Rose. Its that time of the month for her and you have no idea of how much agonising pain she is in. Plus she didn't realise it was you two." Devil paused for a second then asked. "So why are you here? You haven't wrecked your ship again like before when you were battling Zangyack." Marvelous started explaining to her that the rest of the crew had been turned into vampires apart from Ahim who was taken but she didn't know if he was joking or being serious about it. "But why would Marvelous and Joe joke about something like that. If it was April fools day then Maybe..." Then Joe burst the silents with. "Seriously! This is an emergency! If we do nothing, everyone is going to be vampires! In no time at all. We need your and rose' help! As soon as posable." then Marvelous butted in with "WE NEED TO FIND A CURE!"

Then Devil shouted for Rose. "Rose come here!" The Devil could see her from the distance but rose couldn't see the boys. Rose rolled her blue eyes and moaned "Why!" "Just come here will ya!" Devil shouted then even louder she shouted: "Get your ass here now!" Rose started dawdling really slowly towards Devil at the front door when she said. "What if I don't." But she soon shut up once she saw Marvelous and Joe. "Then... Anata no senpai ga shinudarou!" said joking with rose (Your senpai is going to die!) The Devil yelled because she knew it would make her get her ass here. 

Rose was a short girl with ruby red hair tied in a neat ponytail, her sky blue eyes that were hidden under her pink glasses made her eyes sparkle even more especially to Marvelous. Rose was the same hight as Luka but she wore black high heels to give her extra hight and so she didn't look so short. (She will do almost everything to make her look taller.) Rose was wearing a red jacket with a gold zip which also had a ship on the back and it had Rose written on it in gold on the back, under she wore a white t-shirt. She also wore black pirate boots and navy jeans which were slightly baggy that looked quite a bit like Marvelous' pair he wears.

Both devil and rose didn't always wear what they were wearing on missions they sometimes they wore smarter outfits. Rose' looked oddly quite a bit like Marvelous' wears but the colours on the vest and jacket were flipped. she wears a black and gold silk vest with a golden captain like jacket with a red ribbon outlines here and there. Devil, on the other hand, would wear a plain black shirt with combat trousers and sometimes a black leaver or denim jacket, with matt black military boots also very rarely she would wear a detective like jacket, Devil also had a military like uniform (no.1 uniform). Both Devil and Rose would change their outfits up a little bit when they got bored of something, there are also bits that are almost impossible to get bored of and change up.

When Rose finally got to the front door she saw Marvelous' messy black hair and his chocolate brown eyes and the carefree attitude what was slightly dark. Which just looking at him makes her also most faint. Rose knows he's hiding something and doesn't know what just yet but she's dying to know. "He's so Marvelous!" Rose thought to her self. She mentally started to slap her self after she thought of it.

"It was odd for just Marvelous and joe to come alone expectedly at this time," Rose thought to her self "and without the others." "why are you here?" Rose asked curiously. "Well, Ahim has been kidnapped by a vampire and the rest. Well... they have been turned in to vampires." Joe said trembling with fear because of the unknown of what may happen to the rest of the crew. "You're kidding me! Right, Joe!" Rose said not know if he was serious. "Joe needs to stop acting like fucking Doc." Rose thought to her self. Then Marvelous interrupted with "would we be here at this time if it was a joke. Marvelous said in a mellow-toned voice. When Marvelous said that rose started thinking about other stuff like if someone who was so Marvelous would come and give her a nice long snog. But it would be an added bonus if that certain someone would do it anyway. But as usual Rose had to mentally slap he self again. then she replied to Marvelous with "Well... I guess not...." Rose mumbled.

"Do you know of any sort of cure for those who have been turned in to vampires?" Joe asked Devil and Rose. "We have more than one!" Devil replied. "Can you tell us then?" Marvelous asked, all most flirting with Rose. "Well, we could but to know if your absolutely serious you've got to know when to look to find the answer." Devil said. the answer is in the books isn't it!" Joe exclaimed. Then Devil nodded and said, "yes but you don't know which books."

All of a sudden Marvelous wrapped his arms around Rose and hugged her tight. Then Marvelous said, "please show me which books." Before Rose could speak he gave her a nice long kiss which included tung and everything then he whispered " I love you. More than anything." This made Rose almost faint and she wondered if she was dreaming or if it was actually reality. Rose replied with "I love you too." Which she barely got out before fainting, Marvelous kept hold of her to stop her falling from the ground. Both Devil and Joe had to restrict them selfs from laughing and now they have another way of annoying them both. "Wow! The captain has finally told her he loves her!" Joe shouted and as soon as Marvelous heard he gave Joe evils whilst lowering Rose in his arms to the ground.


	6. Silver Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka, Gai and Doc go searching for Ahim and find her in not the most pleasant ways to find some one.

(Luka', Gai' and Doc' point of view) 

By now Marvelous and Joe were hiding in Marvelous' room well they were acting a lot like Doc all because they didn't want to be turned into gruesome blood-sucking vampires. Little did they know they were plain on finding and saving Ahim but it seemed Luka was doing most of the work.

This gave Luka loads of time to work on her so-called master plan even know Gai' screaming was a distraction and he was that annoying Luka almost literally knocked him out. "Shut the fuck up and keep the noise down." Then she muttered "fucking idiots." "But... I'm in agony it hurts... the pain is outstanding.

"First we're going to start looking for Ahim and maybe kill some vampires in the progress," Luka explained. Then Gai interrupted with. "But I'm in agony...." Gai cry with his eyes filling with tears.  
The burning.... HELP!!" Then Gai continued but his voice just kept speeding up as he was speaking. "Jesus, the pain never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on. I have screamed until my veins collapsed." His voice just kept getting louder and faster until he suddenly froze with his face looking even paler than ever. Gai came to realize that both Luka and Doc was staring at him with a rather unpleasant look on their faces. Whilst Gai was rolling around on the floor screaming and moaning like a little baby or even a little toddler having a dramatic strop.

Without hesitation, both Luka and Doc grabbed Gai' arms without saying a single word and dragged him leaving the galleon. Gai slowly unwillingly picked up his feet but was still being dragged along by Luka and Doc. They dragged him down to a park with lots of hiding places if they may need to hide for whatever reason. Then they dragged Gai down to a bridge and discussed their vital plans.

As Luka drawn a map out of her pocket Gai started to cough and then suddenly he coughed up blood all over the map, he kept puking up blood it seemed as if it would never stop. Luka' face was filled nothing else than with ragging anger she seemed as if she could have killed him no one wants to be on her evil side. she has killed someone in the past this guy who was annoying as anything anyone who knew him at college with him would agree he was a total dick head. He hated germs (and some say that he faked the germ thing including Luka) and he was so fucking fussy, he always took the bloody mick seriously. But he wasn't the only retarded idiot Luka has came into contact with but they were just a bunch of pussies and ran away all Luka had to do was look them in the eye. On the rare occasion, a few tried to attack her but they didn't stand a single chance of beating her.

It acquired to Luka that Gai was still changing into a gruesome vampire but he was going through one of the wost types of transformation no wonder he was in some much pain but some of it was patently fake or just Gai be Gai a coward, someone who feels pain. He was going through Seijuku shita transformation. Seijuku shita transformation is one of the worsed types because it lasts for months on end sometimes in rare cases even years it also is the most painful because everything is going so slow.

"Guys we are going to start looking for Amin because we are the only ones who have a chance to save her." Luka spoke somewhat calmly Gai suddenly stopped moaning and growling and his eyes lit up as soon he heard the word "Ahim." At that very moment, he was prepared to die for her. He would do anything for her.

They looked for hours and hours, days on end then after two days of continuous searching and weeks of Amin they found her in a cold cave near the sea. Gai fainted at first sight of Ahim. within seconds of fainting Gai' head hit the cold dark rocky cave floor with his head landing in a puddle and hair becoming soaked. Gai had quite a bit of mud all over him since the ground was wet and muddy when he fainted.

Ahim was weak extremely weak to the point where she could barely stand up. Her stomach looked bloated but it wasn't it was something else. It was something that would take around nine months to produce for a human. It seemed as if she was pregnant. Gai and Ahim did 'it' about a month ago. Ahim is a different species from Gai. they all are they all are from a totally different planet.

Her pregnancy it somewhat different to human and from those who are the same species as her. Her future child is going to be crossed between a Human and Loupadon creature. It is about ten times faster for a Loupadon wherein Humans the average pregnancy is nine to ten months. When a Human and Loupadon fucks and the female of the two because pregnant it causes its genes to be slightly different. It causes the child to have mutated genes which cause it growth to be a lot faster than average whilst in the womb and slower out of the womb when the mother gives birth. It also makes it resistant to certain things.

Little by little Gai started to regain conscious with his vision being abnormally blurred. He was a blurred figure of a woman with long black hair covered in a few pinkish white rags. Once his vision had become a lot clearer that it was Ahim but he didn't expect her to be looking like this. Pregnant, mostly naked since she didn't have time to change once Kurt Remī intruded and snatched her but she did cover the 'parts' up.

Suddenly Gai went towards Ahim very carelessly and starts to kiss her. Gai forgets that he's a vampire and went all out with the kiss. It seemed to the two that they were kissing forever. Without warning, Gai went for he neck. And he may have just turned his girlfriend into a vampire due to a kiss. 

Gai fell to the ground with Ahim in his arms crying and crying for hours on end whilst Luka and Doc were trying to find Kurt Remī so they could send him. harsh, so what.... minutes then hours rolled by but Ahim didn't show any of the usual signs of vampire transformation.... It seemed that Ahim was somewhat immune to the vampire bite.

A while later Ahim started to moan in pain but not because of the vampire bite because she was going into labour and giving birth. after half an hour of growling the head pops out then a further half an hour a baby pops out. Doc started to hesitate slightly whilst help her give birth. But it seemed like it didn't affect Ahim but it affected her baby. They had a Vampire baby covered in red blood.


	7. Here Comes Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous, Joe ,Devil and Rose go looking for Ahim but accidently find the rest of the crew as well as the new addition. Rose finds her self fighting her demons which results in her showing her true yandere.

As Luka, Doc, Gai and Ahim with the new edition Ahim' baby vampire in her arms tried to escape they realised they were being followed. They were being followed by no other than Kurt Remī, The Bloodsucker, Blood Moon. They ran as fast as they possibly could out of the cave and saw some familiar people from the distance. Four people to be exact.

"Oh shit, he's still alive!" Luka exclaimed. "A vampire can't completely kill another vampire." Spoke by from some outside of the cave with a high pitched voice. Then they heard that voice again "But a none vampire can...."

Once they got to the front of the cave they saw four familiar people. They were Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Devil (woman of many names including Lzzy Storm which is her real name but sometimes goes by one of her many middle names), Rosalie (or Rose for short) Rosario. Rose clenched a wooden stake in her right hand then started to walk towards the cave. Towards Kurt Remī. Marvelous tried to stop her in fear of losing her. "Leave her to it. She has to do it. She knows what she's doing." Devil spoke coldly then continued "You'll understand later." Devil said mischievously. "Marvey... Let go... please!" Rose struggled to get away whilst nearly crying. Marvelous slowly lost his grip on Rose' pale white hand and let her go, to do what she had to do.

Everyone stood back but Marvelous. "What if he sucks her blood or even worse ...." Marvelous thought to his self whilst panicking. Marvelous kept trying to go in but Devil held him back for his own good and Rose'. Eventually Marvelous started to slightly edge back. As each second went past Marvelous started to shake and worry even more. His eyes were even wider than usual and his heart started to beat faster and faster. Marvelous looked as if he was going to run in and get her from inside the cave any second and just in case he tried to escape Devil had hold of him just in case he ran for it. 

"How come you came here?" Luka questioned Joe. "We did start looking for a cure with the help of Devil and Rose but we both were worried as hell. And started looking for Ahim also Devil and Rose insisted on coming along to help out." Joe paused "Because they both have much more knowledge of the paranormal and stuff like that. Also Marvelous got bored of looking through books." 

Rose steadily walked into to the cave with a stake in her right hand. Rose confidently walked towards Kurt Remī looking him in the eyes with an evil stare. As soon as Kurt Remī saw the sharp wooden stake, he slowly started to back away. Rose could sense that he was more than scared. "Let's make his showy" Rose thought to her self before mentally slapping her self out of it. "Time for revenge!" Rose spoke to her self inside her head continuously.

"Here comes revenge, sweet revenge," Rose spoke coldly. Then Rose continued "How dare you kill or kidnap anyone and don't you dare ask for mercy!" "B...but...." Kurt Remī stuttered all chickened out. "But what you're too much of a chicken to admit the truth! That your a murder and kidnapper! And a million other things! And a total criminal that doesn't deserve to live!" Rose said with her anger and pain rising dramatically. Then she paused then continued again. "And your such a chicken you're scared of a wooden stake."

At the spur of the moment, Rose went for it and shoved the stake into his chest piercing through his heart. Blood began to rush out. All of a sudden Rose took the stake out covered in red dripping blood and then hammered it in twice as hard from before. "That's for murdering my parents you fucking ass hole!" Rose howled then she continued "Well that was showy!" Rose screamed with joy. "Good, he's dead." Rose thought to her self "Fuck, I have blood on my hand. Err... who cares?" Rose moaned out loud quite loud then she continued but she spoke a lot quieter this time. " Keep it together Rose...." Rose slapped her self out of it and was close to breaking down, she forced her self not to.

Rose left the pale white vampire corpse rot all alone in the gruesome cave. But before she went she took back the necklace from around his neck which had a red fire like stone dangling from the gold chain. The necklace he stole from her mother that he also killed. "That's what you get for messing with a yandere," Rose spoke calmly before walking a way out of the cave.

As soon as Marvelous saw Rose walking out of the cave with only a little bit of blood on her it relieved him but he was quite shocked that nothing happened to her apart from getting blood on her from killing the vampire. By now Devil let go of Marvelous so he could run if he wanted and he did run towards her when she was out of the cave. Marvelous ran and hugged her then picked her up and carried her in his arms. This completely shocked everyone but Devil and Joe. Who knew about their relationship. It shocked Gai that much that he fainted, typical. As they were going to kiss Doc shouted: "Get a room!" Both Rose and Marvelous stopped hugging and Marvelous looked as if he was going to kill Doc for what he had just said. Doc looked as if he was going to run away, he was already scared beforehand.

"Guys lets head back," Devil paused then she continued. " And all of you are going to come to Devils Rose HQ. We have stuff we need to do and we need to talk." "Do we have to I'm bored of keep looking the books." Marvelous moaned like a little child not wanting to go to school. "Yes, you have to come." Rose sweetly told Marvelous. "Hai.... (okay....)" Marvelous answered back "Finally we are going away from this creepie place! I hate this place!" Doc Spoke with excitement and dread.

All of a sudden Doc started to shake Gai because he only just realised that he fainted. Then Doc decided to make Gai look like an idiot and lift Gai' legs up in the air so all the blood in his body would rush to his head. Doc held Gai' legs in the air for a good five/ten minutes. Luka laughed at how stupid Gai and Doc looked, Marvelous also found it funny and laughed and smirked at what he was seeing.

As soon as Gai stood up everyone started to head towards Devils Rose HQ. "When will you stop fainting, Gai?!"Luka moaned. "I can't help it...." Gai cried. "Does Gai ever stop moaning and crying?" Rose said without Gai hearing. "Doesn't look like it," Devil responded making sure that Gai didn't hear her. "It is actually very rare for him to shut up at all" Joe stated. "I can shut up! He's lying!" Gai hissed "Prove it!" Marvelous quipped then Luka, Ahim and Doc burst out laughing. Gai' face started to turn bright red he looked as if he was going to blow up any second.


	8. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose get's over excited about little baby vampire Blake since she loves cute babies. Marvelous and Joe aren't entirely convinced that Devil and Rose have books with the cure in them.

After a lot of moaning from several members of the crew, they were finally at Devils Rose HQ. "Why did you want us to come here anyway?" Gai inquired not knowing how Devil and Rose would respond. Devil rolled her eyes then responded with "Hitobito o kyūketsuki ni kaete chiwosuu no o yameru. Mata anata o tome saseru tame ni, anata wa hontōni kizetsu sa seru node wa naku, anata to hoka no kyūketsuki o (To stop you turning people into vampires and sucking their blood. Also to stop you fainting well not really but to cure you and the others who are vampires)" Gai when quite and stayed silent because he just didn't know what to say and how to react. Gai also know that he was close to getting is self into a lot of shit.

Rose and Devil made them all rapidly sit down on their black sofa (which was big enough to fit the whole crew) since they had to tell them some news, but not the kinda news they wanted to hear. Also Rose wanted to hold Ahim' baby really badly since Rose loves little cute babies. "But before we tell you all. Can I hold your baby he is so gorgeous." Rose sweetly."Sure" Amin replied. "Whats his name?" Rose asked curiously. "His name is Blake." Amin said then Devil interrupted "we don't have all day! we are against a race against time we don't have time in the world for this! It's not like time is unlimited!" "Calm the fuck down!" Rose snapped. "well if Rosalie would come down to earth and give the child back to Amin and Gai...." Devil spoke then Rose interrupted with "I hate being called Rosalie and you know that! Who knows why my parents picked that name!" 

"Something doesn't look right here... there's something wrong with Blake," Devil spoke as if she was on to something but it isn't obvious what is wrong with him it is only a matter of time.... "He's a vampire that's what is wrong Devil!" Rose snapped. "I know that woman but there's something else wrong with him!" Devil replied and continued "Whatever but there is something else wrong with him other than him being a vampire." "I seriously dealt it!" Gai exclaimed. "We better get moving then and start looking for a cure for the vampires," Rose suggested at last. "Most of the cures in the books will work for poor blake because is transformation is far more complicated than the rest. It will be a case of trial and error." Devil spoke.

Little did they know that Devil was right there was something extremely wrong with Blake and once they find out what is wrong it is going to be absolutely tragic. No one can imagine how tragic it might be. I wonder if you can. It isn't easy to do. But the question is what in the world is wrong with Blake. Will they find out what is wrong with him in time? Will the rest of them be able to figure it out? 

"Marvelous, Joe did you find any of the books with the vampire cures in?" Rose questioned the boys. "No." both Marvelous and Joe answered at the exact same time. "Are you blind or something?" Rose asked sarcastically. Devil interrupted with "You obviously wasn't looking hard enough. if we go down there know and look bet we will find then straight away." "It's not though we looked through them for hours on end." Joe groaned. "Let's go down to where all the books are and prove it then they are there and you just weren't looking properly." Rose waffled.

"Wheres the books with the vampire cures then?" Joe asked Devil and Rose with pure confidence only to eventually get burned. "In front of your eyes Joe!" Devil exclaimed. "I don't see any," Joe spoke unsurely. "Neither do i" Marvelous spoke knowing that there was a high chance of them both being proven wrong because they aren't exactly the best people to ask to find something anyway. "The books right in front of you with the cures in," Rose spoke

"Kyūketsuki o chiryō suru hōhō bet you didn't notice this one which translates how to cure a vampire." Rose mentioned "Oh, didn't notice that one" Joe said in shock. "Shoshinsha no tame no kyūketsuki no chiryō (Vampire Cures for Bakas), Vu~anpaia bakasu no chiryō-hō, Kodai vu~anpaia no chiryō-hō (Ancient Vampire Cures), Vampire Sanitates (Vampire Cures),  
Vicipaedia Remedia Vampire (The Encyclopedia of Vampire Remedies) and that's only a couple of the books. We rarely ever change the actual name in case if some vampire or something wanted to burn, sell, give them away, or stell the books etc. I know we sound crazy and all this vampire shit is kind of crazy to those who don't understand." Devil explained to both Marvelous and Joe whilst pointing the books out. 

Marvelous and Joe grabbed the books they were talking about and the pair of Devil and Rose picked some other books up. Devil picked up "Vu~anpaia no hen'i to gappeishō" which she knew would come in handy since the cures have a very small chance working on young pail Blake. There isn't much research done on babies that have been turned into vampires before they are born since it is mega extremely rare that it happens. Sadly most die at a young age if they aren't cured but even if they do get cured there are normally further problems and complications.

"How long will it take to cure the vampires?" Marvelous asked. "It depends..." Devil replied knowing none of the gokiagers where ready for the true answer. "There is more to it then meets the eye!" Rose spoke trying not to scare them that much. "Are we going to go up to the living room on the main deck to read the books so we can cure them all?" Joe asked, "Well try and hopefully cure them soon as possible."Rose replied then she continues with something else "Start heading up we will follow along." Devil spoke since she had to tell Rose something without them hearing or it could cause some issues.

Marvelous and Joe started to walk towards the living room on the main deck; where the rest of the crew were thinking that, thinking that Devil and Rose were following. "Go to the Rosso cabin; make sure you know what is hidden. I mean all the vermillion stuff, he can't see it yet." Devil said then attempting to part ways with Rose. Rose grabbed her by the arm and said "Hide what? Why did you tell me to hide the vermillion things? You want to me to hide stuff from a Slipknot song Vermillion do you? Do you want me to hide that mask from the Vermillion video you have, the maggot one I believe? Stop making music references that I don't get please!" "Rose stop winning, will you? I not going on about Slipknot! And I'm also not going on about my Slipknot masks and yes it was a maggot mask and the other from the video are called Death Masks. They don't need to be hidden. Vermillion means a brilliant red pigment made from mercury sulphide. Do you get what I mean now? I meant to hide all the red stuff, pretty obvious since that is one of two of your favourite rooms on board." devil explained. Rose suddenly face planted her self to get her self back to earth because of her moment of stupidity. "Oh, I know what you mean now... my obsession." Rose realised. "Red. My Marvey-Chan. How could I of been so stupid? It probably become slightly creepy if he found about my obsession just yet. Mind you I and Devil do have addictive personalities so I bet they won't be that surprised anyway. I hope.... I really do hope so...." Rose thought to her self. Devil eventually court back up with the boys and started to head on to the main deck where the rest of crew where. 

Rose agreed to tidy it all up because she doesn't want to be fainting or worse if he sees it. She knows full well it would me mega embarrassing for her. Marvelous is the curious kind so it wouldn't be too surprising if he stumbled across it. Doc and Gai would probably lose it if they found it, they would also get the rest of the crew to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get one step closer to finding a cure for Luka, Doc, Gai and hopefully they can find one that works on Blake.


End file.
